Love at a Cosplay Convention
by alexapark
Summary: Len and Miku are very different. Len is talkative, Miku is quiet. Len is outgoing, Miku is shy. Len is the most popular guy in school, Miku is one of the least popular girls in school. The only thing they have in common is attending an annual cosplay convention and love of anime. Is that enough? LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1

"Miku, are you free tonight? I was thinking we could go paint our nails or something." Luka said at lunch. Miku bit into her leek.

"Well, I'm kinda busy tonight." Miku said.

"You're never busy." Luka replied.

"Um. I am now. Homework and stuff." Miku explained, chewing unusually quickly on her leek. Or is it a spring onion? Nobody really knows.

"You always do your homework last minute." Luka answered.

"Uh-" Miku began. Luka raised her hand to silence her.

"I understand. You do this every month... It's weird. I think it's the same day every month, too." Luka said. Miku choked on her leek.

"E-every month? W-w-what... are you talking about?" She said while struggling to get her leek out of her throat. She was choking on it. Suddenly, Meiko sat down next to the two.

"Hey! Look at this." Meiko took out a poster from who knows where. It was a bright, colorful poster. It said: **Annual Cosplay Convention, today at 6:30-10:00.** "Cosplayers are losers, aren't they?" Meiko snickered.

"Yeah. Cosplaying is really stupid. It looks like something a five year old would do." Luka said. Miku choked on her leek harder.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Len, you free tonight?" A random girl with long hair said.

"Nope! Sorry." Len said.

"Awww! The way he says sorry. It's so cute!" Some random group of girls squealed.

"What are you doing tonight?" The girl with long hair asked. Len shrugged.

"Just... erm... Walking my dog." He said.

"You don't have a dog." The girl with long hair said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Len said.

"Because if you have a dog it would greet you every day when you come home. Run out the door, probably. And whenever I follow you home-" The girl with long hair put her hands over her mouth immediately. "Uh, I mean!" Len laughed, and the group of girls squealed again.

"It's alright, I don't need to know. But you caught me, I don't have a dog." Len said, unpeeling a banana.

"So what you're doing tonight is a secret?" The girl with long hair asked. Len nodded with a smile.

"Yep." He put a finger to his lips. "Secret that only I know." The girls squealed again.

"This again. Secret why you're busy! You do this like... every month! The same day every month, I think!" The girl with long hair said. She turned around to the group of girls that were squealing. "What do you think he's doing tonight?"

"Sleeping really early?"

"Going on a date?"

"Hey, I heard there's a cosplay convention today. Maybe he's going there tonight!"

The girl with long hair burst out laughing. "Cosplayers are losers! Len wouldn't go to something like that." She said. The other girls nodded in agreement, and Len choked on his banana.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mikuo! I'm going to the cosplay convention now!" Miku said. She wasn't cosplaying anyone, as usual. Costumes cost too much money for her to afford, but that was no matter. She just liked to look at the cosplayers, take pictures with them, etc.

"Again?" Mikuo said from upstairs.

"It's once a month!" Miku said.

"If you say so." Mikuo replied. Miku scowled, and grabbed her CID card. That stood for Cosplay Identification. All cosplayers were required to get one. It has the school you go to, a picture of you, and the name of the character you cosplay most often (if you don't cosplay that's blank). You only had to show it to the guards on the way in. "Bye, Mikuo!" Miku said, and she was out the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Rin! I'm going to the cosplay convention now!" Len said. Rin was his 10 year old sister. She was the only person Len lived with. Well, his parents... But they were never home. Their jobs required them to travel a lot.

"The place where you dress up? Again?" Rin asked.

"It's a once a month thing, Rinny." Len sighed. He wasn't cosplaying anyone, figured if anyone found out he went to these things, it would be worse if they found out when he was cosplaying Naruto or something.

"Whatever." Rin replied. Len grabbed his CID card and was out the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Taxi!" Miku called. The bright yellow cab pulled up onto the curb, and Miku got in. Miku told the driver the address (which she memorized) and she was off.

"Thanks!" Miku gave the driver some dollars and leaped out. She stared out at the cosplay convention. There were so many people. She inhaled deeply. Miku loved being here, where everyone was like her for a change- all otakus.

She ran through the doors, briefly flashing her CID card. Immediately she began her picture-taking frenzy. She started by taking a picture with Tohru from fruits basket, then Ciel from black butler, then Ash from pokemon. She was going take a picture with Goku from dragon ball when she noticed something. "Uh, sorry. Hold on a sec." Miku said to Goku and ran up to the something she noticed. It looked like... the most popular guy in her school, Len Kagamine, taking a picture with Naruto! "No... way..." She muttered. Then, she smiled to herself. She whipped out her camera and snapped a picture of Len and Naruto. "This is going on Facebook..." She said.

Then, she stopped herself. If she posted this on Facebook wouldn't people wonder what she was doing there? Miku deleted the picture. But seriously, what was this guy doing here? Was he... an otaku?! Miku decided to find out. She started following him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Trashcan, bench, or cosplayer." Miku said to herself. She was trying to decide the best hiding spot. You can't just follow people out in the open, you know. "Bench."

Miku ran behind the bench and kneeled down. Len was buying an icecream. Miku pulled out her camera again. Even though she wasn't going to post this on Facebook, stalking someone without taking pictures is no fun. She snapped some pictures of him and the ice cream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

You know that weird feeling you get when someone's following you? Like you can just sense it. Well, Len was feeling that.

"Probably just my imagination though." He muttered, and licked his ice cream. He walked away from the icecream stand, and looked around at the anime goodies. Keychains, posters, and even pocket watches with anime characters printed on them. "This is awesome..." Len said to himself. "How much is the Fruits Basket keychain?" He asked the owner of the store. "It's for my girlfriend." He added quickly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Len Kagamine... doesn't have a girlfriend._ Miku thought. She burst out laughing. "Oh god! He's buying that for himself!" She said, still behind the bench. A few people stared at her. "Um. I'm just, talking to myself." She sat up from behind the bench and dusted off her pants. She tried to walk away as casually as possible.

"Forget the hiding spots, that makes it more obvious." Miku said to herself. "I'll just follow him." She said. "No stopping for hiding spots." She looked up, and realized Len wasn't there anymore. "And I've lost him."

Miku decided to not go looking for him again. I mean, there was over 600 people here. What are the chances she'd run into him again?

"Well, back to normal I guess." She said. She pulled out her camera. "Ugh, and I lost Goku too!" She said. She sighed. "Argh... and I really-" She stopped. She had just noticed Sebastian from Black Butler. "Oh my god."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ice cream is really good, even in the middle of fall. Len was busy enjoying his ice cream when he noticed... Sebastian from Black Butler. "Oh my god."

He needed a picture. He needed one. Needed. He walked up to Sebastian with his phone ready to take a picture, when he crashed into someone. It was a girl with long teal pigtails. She kind of looked like that other girl in his school with long teal pigtails. Wait, how many girls are there in this world who have long teal pigtails?!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Len. Kagamine. Is. Next. To. Me._ Miku thought. God, if any girl from her school was here, they would've attacked her for being too close to him.

"Sorry." She said. Neither of them moved._ I am not leaving before I get a picture with Sebastian, even if Len Kagamine is here!_ She thought.

_I am not leaving before I get a picture from Sebastian, even if a girl from school is here!_ Len thought. And the awkwardness began.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Miku asked Sebastian. He nodded, and Miku stood next to the cosplayer. She posed, took the picture, then literally ran away. Len Kagamine had seen all of that... was that picture seriously worth it?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After Len got a picture with Sebastian, he thought for a moment._ That girl, if she really was from my school, why was she here? And why did she take that picture? She can't possibly like this stuff... She's probably just here to make me think she likes it. One of those crazy fangirls I have. But how did she find out I go to these things?_ He bit his lip. "I guess I'll just follow her."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"How much is this poster?" Miku asked. She was holding up a Vampire Knight poster.

"Four fifty." The shop manager said. Miku pulled out her money and gave it to the guy.

"Thanks." She said. She rolled up the poster and continued walking. I'm getting a weird feeling... like someone's following me. She thought. She looked behind her, right when Len Kagamine came running up to her, snatching her CID card from her pocket. He did it so quickly and so swiftly she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't turned around. "W-what?!" She said. Len was a few feet away from her, reading her card over.

"As I thought. Same school as me." Len muttered. Miku approached him.

"Give me that card back." She demanded. Len was shocked by her attitude, because usually girls from his school would be really sweet and nice to him. But he recovered from that shock quickly.

"Why should I? You don't want it anyway. I know why you're here, to fool me. You're doing one of those things where a girl tricks a guy they like into thinking she likes stuff he likes." said Len.

"Wha?" Miku replied. She honestly had no idea what he just said.

"Nevermind. But just follow me at school instead, ok? And don't tell anyone I go here." Len ordered. Miku suddenly realized what he thought she was here for.

"Ugh, no! I don't like you." She said. "I mean, I don't like you in that way. I barely know you. I'm here for the same reason you are!" She insisted. Len rolled his eyes.

"Really? Prove it." Len said.

"How?" Miku asked.

"How old is Ciel." Len asked. "Now, because I feel generous, I'll give you a hint-"

"He's twelve in the first book and then turns 13 later." Miku replied. "That enough proof? I like anime and stuff just like you. That's why I'm here. Now give me the card back."

Len smirked. "Been studying, have you?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "I just like anime! Now give me-"

"How many seasons of One Piece are there?" Len asked.

"A lot." Miku replied. "How am I supposed to know the exact number? Just because I'm an otaku doesn't mean I'm like obsessed." She insisted.

"You're a liar. You aren't an otaku." Len said, and handed Miku her card back. "Now leave."

Then, Miku came up with an idea. She face-palmed herself for not coming up with this earlier. She pointed at her CID card. One of the things written were: Date Joined: Feb. 7 2009

"I got this card four years ago." She said.

**A/N: I apologize for all the characters being like: I don't know this person, so obviously the perfect thing to do is to stalk them! Bwahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Len looked at the card in disbelief, and Miku snatched the card back. She then walked away.

"Wait!" Len caught up with her. "So... you're seriously an otaku?" He said.

Miku bit her lip and kept walking. "Yes." She said. Len blinked.

"Uh... Sorry for not believing you." He said.

"It's fine." _Go away. Go away._ She silently prayed. She hated talking to people, besides her best friend. The only reason she was able to talk to Len so easily a few minutes ago was because she was _mad_.

"Um... okay... see you at school." Len said with a wave. Miku didn't wave back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was feeling stressed out. What if that girl told everybody at school that he was an otaku? He imagined the whole scene clearly:

_"Seriously? Len Kagamine? An otaku?"_

_"What a stupid hobby."_

_"Watching anime is childish."_

_"He should've outgrown that hobby years ago." Everybody pointed at Len, laughing evilly, while the girl with teal pigtails stood in the middle of the room, a mischievous grin on her face._

Len shook the thought out of his head. How ridiculous. She'd never tell everybody, because after all - _she's_ an otaku too! Len buried his face into his pillow. This was so complicated~!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was staring at her computer. She had uploaded the pictures of Len at the cosplay convention to her laptop, and for some reason... She just _couldn't_ stop looking at them. This was crazy. She should just close her laptop right now and go to bed. But...

"Why is he so good looking, darn it!" Miku said, hugging her stuffed animal (which was a white bunny) tighter.

Then of course, Mikuo had to prance in.

"Hmmm...? Has my little sister found love?" Mikuo asked teasingly. Miku's eyes widened, and made an attempt to close her laptop, but Mikuo was too fast for her - he snatched the computer away. Then, he burst out laughing.

"N-no! It isn't what it looks like! You see, I just ran into him, so I just took some pictures in case I'd ever need to blackmail him or something, 'ya know? And-" Mikuo put a finger to Miku's lips.

"I understand _perfectly_ well, sister." Mikuo said with a wink, and handed Miku her laptop back. "I wish you two happiness~!" Then he walked out. Miku screamed into her pillow.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_That's it. I have a plan_, Miku thought. _Avoid Len Kagamine for the rest of my life. Yup, sounds good._ She sighed. Mikuo really sucked. He was capable of making her think about avoiding a guy she didn't even like!

"Miku!" A familiar voice said. Miku turned around, to see Luka waving to her.

"Oh, it's you! Hi!" Miku said. Luka caught up to her, and the two friends began to walk side by side.

"So, how was your mysterious event?" Luka asked. Miku blinked.

"Eh?" Miku replied.

"You know, the one you go to every month and never tell me..." Luka said. Miku's expression turned to a nervous smile.

"Oh! You know, that event is just... Mikuo and I going shopping for groceries! Mhm. We do it once a month you see, because like..." Miku trailed on, not even realizing what nonsense she was sputtering. Luka poked her, which shut her up. "What?" Miku asked.

"Don't you think... a certain someone is looking at you?" Luka asked. Then she tilted her head a little, indicating Miku to look a bit to the right. Miku turned. It was the last person she wanted to see. Len Kagamine.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Aren't girls usually supposed to do this? You know, like spy on their crushes? Wait, what am I thinking?! No! I don't like her! I don't even know her name!_ Len thought. Then, of course, Miku turned to see him. Crap!

You see, Len was spying on her just to make sure she wouldn't reveal the whole... Cosplay incident. He'd jump up and make some excuses if she started to say something about that.

"Oh, hi! I'm just admiring the grass behind you!" Len said. I'm such a failure. Miku blinked.

"U-um... O-okay.." She said, walked away quickly, dragging Luka with her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Why'd you run off like that? The most popular-"

"-guy in the school was stalking me. Yes, I know." Miku said in disgust. "You know I don't like talking to people."

"Except when you're really angry or really annoyed." Luka added.

"Exactly. Now, let's go to class." Miku said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Seriously. You're just going to walk away?!_ Len thought in fury. It just annoyed him. He didn't know why.

"Len! You're going to be late if you just stand out here, 'ya know." A cheerful girl said with a wink. Len sighed.

"Mmm..." He agreed, and walked into the school.

"Oh! Len! Just the person I was looking for." Someone said right when he walked into the building. It was Mayu, the school's music teacher. She was known to be a bit... off, so Len always avoided her.

"U-um... Why?" Len asked.

"Well," Mayu said with a cheerful jump, "You know how the school said I should teach math now?" She said happily. Len blinked.

"You... teaching... math?" Len said in astonishment. She beamed.

"Uh huh! The school's budget is running to low to hire a new teacher! So they hired me~! Anyways, I'm horrible at math, but I can manage." Mayu said with a wink. It was hard to believe she was 25, when she looked 15.

"So.. you wanted to see me because?" Len asked. He was in a hurry, his first class was starting soon.

"You see, I can manage, but there's this one student who's really hopeless." Mayu said. "And everybody tells me how good you are at math." Len blushed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. Now, I was wondering if you could tutor this one student I was talking about." Mayu explained.

"Oh, sure." Len said. "What's her name?"

"Miku Hatsune."

**A/N: Now, remember, Len does't know Miku's name. Can't wait to write about him being surprised! ;) See ya, 'till next time! In the meantime, please check out my other works! **

**P.S **

**Sorry for the VERY VERY late update! I was busy watching anime hehe. I sincerely apologize! It won't happen again T^T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's hee-yaa~! Chapter 4. A ****_day _****after Chapter 3 came out. I'm so awesome, I know~ **

"Mikuuuuu~!" Mayu said, right when she walked in. Miku looked up from doodling on her desk. The bell rang already?

"What?" Miku asked. Mayu walked up to her desk and looked at her drawing of a cat.

"Aw! It's really cute. Nice artwork!" Mayu said. "But, anyway, guess what?" Mayu asked. Miku blinked.

"What?" Miku repeated.

"I got you a tutor~!" Mayu said with a smile. Miku blinked again.

"W-what? A tutor? I can't afford-"

"Relax, Miku! This tutor is completely free. He's one of the students here, actually." Mayu explained. The Mayu but her hands on Miku's cheeks and pulled them up to form a sort of creepy forced smile. "I went through the trouble of arranging this, so you should smile!" Mayu winked, and then went back to the front of the room to start their math lesson.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"A tutor." Luka repeated, biting into her tuna sandwich. Miku nodded.

"A tutor." Miku said, and bit into her leek. "I down't wike dee idea of it, rweally." Miku said. Luka looked disgusted.

"Talk with your mouth closed. Anyways, who's your tutor? Mayu said it was a he, right? Maybe he's cute." Luka said. Miku sighed.

"That would make it worse, Luka. I can't talk to normal people, and _especially_ not attractive people." Miku said. Luka blinked.

"For some reason I feel insulted." Luka said. "Anyways, any idea who your mysterious tutor is?" Luka asked. Miku shook her head.

"Mayu said she was going to introduce him to me after school."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Len! It's true isn't it? You're going to be tutoring some girl!" Some girl (lol) said. Len sighed. How had this already spread? He had only found out himself this morning...

"Mhm. She has a lot of trouble in math." Len explained, peeling a banana. The girls groaned.

"Argh... don't get friendly with her or anything, 'k?"

"Don't do _anything_ except help her with math!"

"No physical touching please!"

"Absolutely no other talk than math, alright?"

Len chewed on his banana. "Relax. I don't plan on it. I don't like stupid girls anyway."

Somewhere, on the other side of the lunchroom, Miku shivered.

"I feel like someone just insulted me."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The last bell had finally rang, and everybody except Len ran out of the school. Len stayed where he was, sitting at his desk. His last class was Mayu's social studies (it felt like she was teaching everything now. Is the school's budget seriously that low?) and it was in the same classroom him and Miku were going to finally meet.

He sighed and stretched out his arms. This was a waste of time. Why did he agree anyway?

_"And everybody tells me how good you are at math." Mayu said, and Len blushed._

Oh, right. He agreed because of flattery... I'm so easy to manipulate. Len thought. Then, the door knob started to turn. The door slowly creaked open...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_This is it. This is my doom. My death._ Miku thought, opening the door extra slowly. Hopefully he wasn't here yet. That would be convenient. The moment Miku opened the door, though, she realized none of this would be convenient at all.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought. She recognized him immediately - Len Kagamine, extremely popular, handsome, cute, and... an otaku.

There was silence for a few 5 seconds, although it felt like 5 minutes. Miku could tell Len recognized her too.

"Umm..." Miku said.

"Ah! Miku!" Someone said, startling Miku. It was Mayu, who popped out of nowhere. "This is Len. You might know that already, considering how popular he is." Mayu said. Miku nodded slowly. "Len, this is Miku." Mayu said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Fantastic_,Len thought. This was just what he needed. _She_ to be the person he needed to be tutored. Out of all the people in the world... the girl that knows his secret. If Len was alone, he would've screamed. But he wasn't alone. Miku and Mayu were there.

"So, you guys work out the dates and things." Mayu said. Then, Mayu turned red. "I mean dates you guys will be meeting for the tutoring things," Mayu quickly added. She smiled. "See ya!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mayu laughed to herself as she left the room. What a silly mistake. She actually said _dates._

"Oh well, they're too naive to figure out that I actually set this up on purpose..." Mayu said. She laughed again. Mayu loved playing matchmaker with her students. It was fun. She'd done it before with Meiko and Kaito, and it had worked out perfectly. Mayu continued smiling and laughing to herself. "But, it's only a matter of time Len realizes Miku's math skills are even more advanced than his."

**A/N: I decided to change the over used "I am your genius tutor, and while we're tutoring we fall in love" scenario. How about the student being smarter than the student? I don't know where I'm going with this though... By the way, I just love the idea of Mayu being some kind of cheerful matchmaker teacher :D **


End file.
